O'Connell Family 2036 Vacation
Preparations O'Connell Household Nicole: "The O'Connell Family are going to Portrush in County Antrim as their summer vacation, but the bad kids from the family had to stay with Gemma's mother Susan." Gemma: " " Darren: " " Gemma: "I think I need to call the travel agent." Grandma Susan's House Susan and Grandpa Stephen are decorating the bedrooms for the bad O'Connell kids Packing Things Hamish: "I'm going to Portrush!!!" Gemma: "That's right, and you've been a very good boy!" Hamish: "Can I bring my teddy bear with me?" Gemma: "Certainly!" Janice: "Aw, why the fuck do we have to go to Grandma Slut's house?" Gemma: " " Time to Go! In the Van is driving to Grandma Susan's house Thomas; "Hey, we wanted to go to Portrush!" Francis: "Yeah, that's not the way to Portrush!" Darren: "Sorry, " Grandma Susan's House Gemma: "The rest of you stay in the car, because you are all good children." rings the doorbell Grandma Susan: "Why hello Gemma, I guess you sent those badly behaved children to stay with me." Gemma: "That's right, the reason why they had to stay with you is " Grandma Susan: "Don't worry about it, dear. I will have the bad ones stay with me." Gemma: "Super. Darren, send them in!" Darren: "Okay, come on kids." sends the bad O'Connell kids inside Grandma Susan's house Grandma Susan: "Stephen, look who's here to stay with us!" Stephen emerges from Driving to Portrush On Their Way to Portrush Grandma Susan Susan is seen knitting Stephen is showing the bad O'Connell kids to their bedrooms and helping them to unpack their stuff Stephen and the kids arrive at the Yellow Room Grandpa Stephen: "Mimi, Lucas, Mohy, Bouba, Ajeeb, Lee, Joanna, Ruwan and Bineesh will sleep in the Yellow Room. We'll come and help you unpack after I showed your brothers and sisters to your rooms." Lucas, Mohy, Bouba, Ajeeb, Lee, Joanna, Ruwan and Bineesh walk in the Yellow Room, which is decorated with Belgian, Argentine, Lybian and Singaporean flags Stephen and the rest of the kids move on to the next bedroom, which is The Pink Room, decorated with a Portuguese flag, Grandpa Stephen: "This bedroom will be for Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Deborah, Silvia and Simone." Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Deborah, Silvia and Simone walk in the Pink Room, while Grandpa Stephen and the rest of the kids move on to The Blue Room Grandpa Stephen: "Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu, Selemani, Ranga, Mike, Ben, Cody, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno, the Blue Room is going to be your bedroom." Blue Room is decorated with Tanzanian, Qatari and Australian flags, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu, Selemani, Ranga, Mike, Ben, Cody, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno walk in the Blue Room, while Grandpa Stephen and the rest of the kids move on to the Red Room Grandpa Stephen: "Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda, LeAnn, Marina, Chloe, Robyn and Amber, you will sleep in here. And LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn, you mustn't wrestle with Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda, Amber or anybody else, okay?" Red Room is decorated with the Australian flag above Amber's bed, Netherlands and Barbadian flags, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda, LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn walk in the Red Room while Grandpa Stephen and the rest of the kids move on to the Green Room Grandpa Stephen: "Prosper, Faure, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Marius, Tauseen, Alan, Louis, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel and Omar, you boys will sleep in the Green Room." Green Room is decorated with Togo and Venezuelan flags, Faure, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Marius, Tauseen, Alan, Louis, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel and Omar walk in the Green Room while Grandpa Stephen and teenagers move on to the Purple Room Grandpa Stephen: "Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana, Liis, Alison, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila and Melanie, you girls will be sleeping in the Purple Room." Purple Room is decorated with Estonian and Bermudian flags, Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana, Liis, Alison, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila and Melanie walk in the Purple Room while Grandpa Stephen and the rest of the teenagers move on to the Orange Room Grandpa Stephen: "Rigoberto, Jeff, Santiago, Carlos, Brayan, Norberto, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Gregoire, Yaser, Najib, Maktub, Latif and Fadil, the Orange Room will be your room to sleep in." Orange Room is decorated with Colombian, New Caledonian and United Arab Emirates flags, Jeff, Santiago, Carlos, Brayan, Norberto, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Gregorie, Yaser, Najib, Maktub, Latif and Fadil walk in the Orange Room while Grandpa Stephen and the rest of the teenagers move on to the Turquoise Room Grandpa Stephen: "And last but not least, Mireille, Odile, Bina, Rachelle, Elodie, Sally, Alicia, Danielle, Esther, Janice, Ikram, Hajar and Zalfa, you're going to be sleeping in the Turquoise Room." Turquoise Room is decorated with New Caledonian, Trinidad and Tobago and United Arab Emirates flags, Odile, Bina, Rachelle, Elodie, Sally, Alicia, Danielle, Esther, Janice, Ikram, Hajar and Zalfa walk in the Turquoise Room Grandpa Stephen: (calling from upstairs) "Susan, can you help me with the children's unpacking?" Grandma Susan: "Of course, dear." Susan comes upstairs Susan and Grandpa Stephen Arriving at Portrush Portrush Nicole: "The good O'Connell kids and their adoptive parents are on their way to Ramada Hotel." family arrives at the Ramada Hotel Grandma Susan At the Hotel Portrush Gemma: "Okay folks, what do you all want to do first?" Grandma Susan Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts Category:Vacation Transcripts